Chapter 21: Predator vs. Predator
(Speckles and Dyrel made their way to the Flaming Cliffs. The hybrid dinosaurs weren't noticing.) * Speckles: Dyrel, you find Melja and rally the other warriors. I'll deal with the Superannotitan. (Dyrel goes in one direction, Speckles the other.) * Dr. Z: GIGANTORAPTOR!! (Speckles gasps but then, reluctantly, stays in his hiding spot. The Gigantoraptor walks through the Alpha Droids and into Dr Z's range as well as the Superannotitan's. A mournful and stunned Speckles watches her as she goes.) * Gigantoraptor: Yes, Dr. Z? * Dr. Z: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. * Gigantoraptor: Dr. Z, there is no food. The herds have moved on. * Dr. Z: No. You're just not looking hard enough. * Gigantoraptor: It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave the Flaming Cliffs. * Dr. Z: We're not going anywhere. * Gigantoraptor: Then you have sentenced us to death! * Dr. Z: Then so be it. * Gigantoraptor: You can't do that. * Dr. Z: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want. * Gigantoraptor: '''If you were half the king Dyrel was, you would... * '''Dr. Z: I'm ten times the king Dyrel was! (Dr. Z swats the Gigantoraptor down. A flash of lightning reveals Speckles, growling at the Superannotitan, along with Linma. Dyrel arrives with Ramso, Jaddo, Javmay, Bertar, Tridic, Sonlu, Melja and Denra.) * Dr. Z: Quicks? No. You're dead. * Gigantoraptor: Quicks? * Speckles: No. It's me. * Gigantoraptor: Speckles? You're alive? How can that be? * Speckles: It doesn't matter. I'm home. * Dr. Z: Speckles? Speckles! I'm a little surprised to see you... alive. * Speckles: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. * Dr. Z: Oh, Speckles, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom... * Speckles: Are no longer yours. Step down, Superannotitan. * Dr. Z: Oh, oh, ye-- Well, I would, naturally-- however, there is one little problem. You see them? (the droids) They think I'm king. * Dyrel: Well, we don't. Speckles is the rightful king. * Speckles: The choice is yours, Superannotitan. Either step down or fight. * Dr. Z: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Speckles? * Speckles: That's not gonna work, Dr. Z. I've put it behind me. * Dr. Z: Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? * Ramso: Speckles, what is he talking about? * Dr. Z: Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Speckles, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Zander's death? * Linma: (steeling himself, then taking a step forward) I am. * Melja: Linma, it's not true. Tell me it's not true. * Linma: (regretfully) It's true. * Dr. Z: You see! He admits it! Murderer! (Lightning crashes behind Dr. Z's head to punctuate the line.) * Linma: No. It was an accident. (Dr. Z walks around and around Linma as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.) * Dr. Z: If it weren't for you, Malna would still be alive. It's your fault that he's dead! Do you deny it? * Linma: No. * Dr. Z: (severely) Then... you're... guilty. * Linma: No. I'm not a murderer. * Dr. Z: Oh, Linma, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why! (Dr. Z has been backing Linma up the length of the Flaming Cliffs. After his last sentence, Linma slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.) * Melja: Linma! (Dr. Z sits back and pretends to think.) * Dr. Z: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh, yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died. (Dr. Z grabs Linma with his hand. He whispers into Linma's ear.) And here's MY little secret: I killed Malna. * Bertar: Crucio! (The wicked doctor gets hit. Jaddo tackles him.) * Jaddo: MURDERER!!! * Dr. Z: No, Jamie, please. * Jaddo: Tell them the truth. * Dr. Z: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold... (He gets choked by Jaddo's hand over his neck) Alright. I did it. * Jaddo: So, they can hear you. * Dr. Z: I KILLED MALNA!! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King